No puedo olvidarme de tí
by Arii Kazami
Summary: "Inuyasha ha decidido proteger a Kikyo y Kagome presencia la declaración, sin embargo en lugar de permanecer a su lado, decide que lo mejor es alejarse de él" –Basado en el episodio 48-


Inuyasha había tomado una decisión, la más difícil. Su motivo principal sería proteger a toda costa a Kikyo de quien se hallaba enamorado y Kagome lo sabía. Había presenciado aquel encuentro entre ambos. En aquellas circunstancias no supo qué hacer y después de encarar al hanyu y que éste no le diera una respuesta, sólo pudo huir.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, ella siempre mantuvo fe en que tal vez y sólo tal vez podría ser que Inuyasha se fijara en ella. Sin nada más que hacer en la época feudal, dejó un par de objetos a sus compañeros y regresó a su hogar.

—Traje conmigo los fragmentos, creo que debería regresarlos— pensó al momento en que salía del pozo —creo que lo haré después—

Y tomando sus cosas salió del lugar dirigiéndose a su casa. A sus familiares les pareció raro verla llegar y pasar de largo como si ellos no existieran. La madre de Kagome sabía que había sucedido algo, su instinto de madre se lo decía y por eso mismo decidió darle su espacio.

Pasaron quince días desde que Kagome se había marchado a su época, Shippo y el resto se mostraban preocupados por su larga ausencia, suponían que Inuyasha era el culpable y estaban en lo cierto. Desde el incidente, el antes mencionado llegó hasta muy entrada la noche y jamás preguntó por el paradero de la joven.

Miroku como buen amigo, decidió ir a preguntar directamente a Inuyasha lo que había sucedido. Le comentó que había tenido un encuentro con Kikyo y que en ese momento le confesó que, a ella era quien quería y que por lo tanto la protegería; que Kagome había visto lo sucedido y que él no fue capaz de decir algo y sólo observó como huía.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?— le cuestionó mientras ambos miraban el cielo nocturno

—Estoy seguro, después de pensarlo y de saber que ella se encuentra en constante peligro es la resolución a la que he llegado

Miroku sabía que la elección de su compañero afectaba mucho a Kagome, pero simplemente no estaba en él ayudarla y sin nada más que hacer se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Por otro lado, Kagome pudo continuar con sus actividades y al plazo de esos quince días decidió ir a la época feudal para poder regresar los fragmentos. Ya no quería tener algo que le conectara con esa era antigua. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era alejarse para siempre de Inuyasha.

Al salir del pozo notó que no había nadie cerca, por unos segundos creyó que Inuyasha podría estar sentado esperándola como era costumbre, pero la realidad la golpeó. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, aquel lugar le estaba haciendo mal y ella quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Sus fuerzas le estaban traicionando, sus piernas se sintieron débiles y por consiguiente cayó al suelo. Comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba con ambas manos el pequeño frasco en donde transportaba los fragmentos de la perla. Deseaba poder desaparecer aquellos sentimientos, el amor y la frustración que sentía en aquel momento.

Trataba de mantener la compostura cuando logró percibir una presencia bastante familiar. Secó sus lágrimas y miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquel poder maligno.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí…— dijo Naraku mientras se hacía presente —Jamás creí encontrarte sin Inuyasha—

—Estoy segura de que ya sabes lo que sucede— respondió Kagome de forma neutral. En ese momento poco le importaba lo que le sucediera, se sentía tan miserable, que el hecho de estar frente a Naraku fue de poca relevancia.

Y en efecto, el demonio lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que Inuyasha había preferido a su querida Kikyo. De hecho, sabía que el híbrido estaba cercano a contraer nupcias y ambos sucesos le venían de maravilla en aquel momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, usó su veneno y durmió a Kagome, para así poder llevarla consigo hacia su nuevo escondite.

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para la boda que tendría lugar quince días después. Sango quien era bastante cercana a Kagome se preguntaba si era correcto permanecer en aquel lugar siendo partícipe de todo aquel alboroto. Miroku por su parte, trataba de apoyar la decisión de Inuyasha aunque era evidente que le preocupaba su amiga. Shippo fue el que se había mostrado renuente al hecho de la boda, buscaba la manera de viajar hasta el pozo y tal vez con un poco de suerte poder encontrar a la chica para evitar la celebración.

Naraku, por su parte le mantuvo prisionera, atada de ambas muñecas, en una asquerosa mazmorra con un montón de cadáveres de monstruos que alguna vez usó para fortalecerse. Le divertía el hecho de verla destrozada, ver cómo con el pasar de los días sus ojos iban perdiendo aquel brillo tan característico.

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde que no tenían noticia alguna de Kagome. Sango, Miroku y Shippo habían ido al pozo un par de veces para ver si por algún milagro ella decidía volver. Si bien preferían no lo hiciera en aquellas circunstancias, querían saber que al menos se encontraba con bien. Y así el día de la no tan esperada unión llegó.

—¿Qué tal me veo Kaede?— preguntó Kikyo con un rostro iluminado. —Te ves hermosa, hermana…— le respondió la anciana. La sacerdotisa salió de la cabaña para así poder dirigirse al lugar donde sería la ceremonia.

—…aunque, tú deberías regresar al lugar donde perteneces— soltó luego de que la otra se fuera

El lugar de la ceremonia era un sitio alto con algunos árboles, tenía una vista que dejaba ver un poco más allá del horizonte, unas montañas y el bosque. El híbrido se encontraba en espera de su prometida en compañía de sus amigos. A los pocos minutos Kikyo arribó al lugar. Miroku le ayudó a bajar del caballo y posteriormente regresó a su sitio original.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse de color morado, negro tal vez. Los recién casados esperaban temerosos de lo que podría pasar. —Felicidades a los dos— sólo su voz se hizo escuchar en aquel momento. —He traído mi presente…para ustedes—

Y en ese instante apareció Kagome aún atada de las muñecas mientras que Naraku la miraba divertido. Sus ojos se miraban apagados, como si su alma ya no estuviera presente, le tomó por la mandíbula y movió su cabeza para que todos la vieran, deteniéndola en dirección a Inuyasha. Sin más preámbulos la asesinó frente a todos. Su cuerpo siendo destrozado, salpicando sangre. Para Inuyasha pareció que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Podía observar como aquella persona importante para él perecía frente a sus ojos.

Un grito desgarrador, mencionando el nombre de la joven salió de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que en algún momento saldrían de sus cuencas. No sabía qué hacer, sentía asco y rabia. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se agachaba murmurando cosas que no podían ser descifradas. El corazón latiendo a mil por hora, movimientos erráticos, miedo, ira, asco, frustración, todo le invadía al de ojos dorados.

Desenvainó su espada. Sus amigos se encontraban desesperados, asustados, iracundos.

—Esto es tu culpa…— murmuró Sango con voz temblorosa, arrodillada, con la mirada perdida y derramando lágrimas. El monje quien se encontraba de pie en estado de shock comenzó a moverse con dirección a Inuyasha —Maldito seas— Una sed de sangre increíble llenó el lugar. Miroku atravesó a Inuyasha al tiempo que éste atravesaba al monje con su espada. Sango montada sobre Kirara se abalanzó sobre el de rojo, y éste con un movimiento de su espada descuartizó a la exterminadora y a la bestia.

Kikyo le miró asustada, gritaba su nombre para lograr que volviera en sí. Miró como los que eran amigos de su pareja, ahora se encontraban muertos. A paso lento se acercó al pequeño zorro que lloraba y suplicaba perdón. Al igual que los otros fue muerto con la espada. Y entonces volvió su mirada a Kikyo… y ella vio la locura reflejada en su ser. Sin más también le dio muerte. Y con una risa demente y los ojos llorosos llamaba el nombre de Kagome.


End file.
